


You don't own me

by LeenaMalfoy



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:25:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeenaMalfoy/pseuds/LeenaMalfoy





	

~This was a request I got on tumblr. If anyone has any requests feel free to message me!~

Reader’s POV  
“Time to go on stage Y/N.” My manager said as she poked her head into my dressing room.  
“Thanks Sarah.” I smiled at her and then I went out on stage to begin my show. I had moved to Las Vegas almost 2 years ago and had made a pretty big name for myself. I became a singer and I have done extraordinarily well for my daughter and myself.  
You don’t own me  
I’m not one of your little toys  
You don’t own me...  
This song reminded me a lot of my family. I come from Charming, California and in that town and many others near it everyone knows the Teller name. My family was infamous. My grandpa and step grandpa started the Sons of Anarchy club. My dad was Jax Teller and vice president of the redwood charter.  
Don't tell me what to do  
And don't tell me what to say  
Please, when I go out with you  
Don't put me on display  
My dad was a teenager when I was born. It had been with a one night stand of his during one of his and Tara’s legendary fights. My mom left Charming shortly after I was born and my dad and grandma had been way too overprotecting even 20 years later.  
You don't own me  
Don't try to change me in any way  
You don't own me  
Don't tie me down 'cause I'd never stay  
Since they were so overprotective, no one in the club or near it had knew when i began to see one of the members. I was always attracted to the Tacoma Killer, there was no denying that. But I had never thought that he would be attracted to me as well. It began as one drunken night at one of the club parties and we just kept ending up in his dorm after that.  
Don't tell me what to do  
And don't tell me what to say  
Please, when I go out with you  
Don't put me on display  
After about 6 months of us messing around together, I ended up pregnant with my beautiful baby girl. I told my dad first and he went from freaked to murderous in the span of a couple seconds. It was the last time that I had seen him and I never told him who the father was. I didn’t want to get Happy in trouble with my dad.  
I don't tell you what to say  
I don't tell you what to do  
So just let me be myself  
That's all I ask of you  
I'm young and I love to be young  
I'm free and I love to be free  
To live my life the way I want  
To say and do whatever I please  
When I was done talking to my dad, I snuck off to go see Happy. Happy had thought that I was just coming over to have sex until I told him why I was really there. Once I had told him, he grew pale and sat down on his bed. It was 10 minutes later before he finally spoke again. He told me that he didn’t want to have anything to do with the baby or me. He said that we were never anything serious and he didn’t want this.  
His words had broken my heart and that night I packed a bag and just left. I didn’t really have a place that I had in mind to go to. So I just kept going and on a train I saw a flyer for a show in Las Vegas and decided to stop there and check it out. I started working in a club and the manager had heard me sing and asked me to fill in for an act one night. A talent agent had been in the crowd that night and everything had been just like a fairytale ever since then. I was successful enough to own my own mansion now and never have to worry about money ever again.  
Hey hey (you don't own me) oh, no  
Oh no no  
Hey no no no  
Don't you, don't  
You don't own me  
Na na na na  
You don't own me (easy)  
You don't own me  
The song ended and I scanned the crowd. I smiled until my eyes landed upon familiar faces. My dad, grandma, Tara, and all of the sons were in one corner of the club. I swallowed and forced the smile back on my face. My mind raced as I began the next song.  
Your little brother never tells you but he loves you so  
You said your mother only smiled on her tv show  
You’re only happy when your sorry head is filled with dope  
I hope you make it to the day you’re twenty-eight years old  
So many questions ran through my head, like how did they find me? I was getting pretty famous so it probably wasn’t hard for Juice to find me. I tried to calm myself as I continued singing. It wasn’t working very well though. My hands began to shake.  
Everything is grey  
His hair, his smoke, his dreams  
And now he's so devoid of color  
He don't know what it means  
And he's blue  
And he's blue  
The ending of song came way too quickly. So did the rest of my set. I practically raced backstage as soon as I could. I went into my dressing room and changed real fast. I grabbed my bag and left the room. Well I attempted to leave anyways. I actually ran straight into something once I crossed the threshold of my door and got knocked back on my ass. I looked up to see Happy standing over me.  
He had his signature frown on his face and was looking at me with an eyebrow raised. He held one hand down for me and I took it hesitantly. He helped me to my feet. Once I was back on my feet an awkward silence fell between us. He cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head while looking away from my face.  
“Look I know you don’t want to see me but your family really needs your help. Could you at least talk to them?” He asked. I sighed.  
“Yeah I can talk to them.” I said reluctantly. He nodded and then looked me in the eyes suddenly. The intensity in them made me take a deep breath.  
“Y/N I know that I’m the reason why you left and I am so sorry for the things I said to you that day. I know that I can’t ever make up for it and I’m not expecting you to forgive me but I just needed you to know that I am sorry and if you let me I’d like to try to make up as much as I can.” He said. Honestly I think that was the most that I’d ever heard Happy talk. It left me stunned too, I never expected him to apologize for well anything. I looked at him, not really sure what to say, before eventually just nodding. He sighed and stepped out of the doorway to let me through. I stepped through but before I could get to far I heard his voice.  
“What… What did we have?” He asked quietly. I stopped and turned to look at him.  
“A girl. Her name is Violet.” I told him and then continued walking back to the front part of the club. I heard him following me.  
My grandma came up to me and pulled me into a hug right away. I smiled and hugged her back. I had missed my family so much. After her I was passed around to all of the family members until I finally stood in front of my dad. I nervously looked at him. He looked at me for a minute before letting a little smile break out on his face. He pulled me into a tight hug and I nearly cried. I had missed him so much. I felt him kiss my head and I smiled brightly. He pulled back and held me away from him at arm's length.  
“So am I a grandpa?” He asked. I nodded. “I’ll never get used to that.” He chuckled and so did I.  
“I don’t even want to think about being a great grandma.” I heard grandma Gemma say. Everyone chuckled at that.  
“Do you want to meet her?” I asked. “She knows everyone because of pictures.”  
“We’d love to but I need to ask you for a favor first.” My dad bit his lip nervously.  
“What is it?” I looked at him confused.  
“I know this is completely random but a lot of shit has gone down since you left darlin. The club needs some money badly.” My dad told me.  
“You came to borrow money?” I asked.  
“No, that wasn’t the main reason we came. We want you to come back home. Juice had just managed to find you and that was just because he happened to come across a youtube video of you singing. I know how it sounds but I swear it isn’t like that. If we weren’t desperate there was no way you’d every know we needed money.” My dad explained to me. I looked at him and knew he was telling the truth. I sighed and nodded.  
“How much do you need?” I asked.  
“25 thousand.” He told me.  
“Okay. I’ll get you it.” I said.  
“We will pay you back.” He assured me. I nodded.  
“So if that discussion is done want to meet your granddaughter?” I asked. He smiled and nodded.  
“Yes I do. Lead the way.” He said. I smiled and left the building. I went to my car and got in. I began to drive towards my mansion. I lead them inside.  
“Lydia? Violet?” I called out when we were in the foyer.  
“Coming!” Lydia called from upstairs. She came from the hallway leading to Violet’s room with Violet in her arms.  
“Mommy!” Violet cried. Lydia paused when she saw everyone in the foyer with me. Nobody came home with me besides my manager sometimes. I smiled and nodded that it was okay. She walked down the stairs and passed Violet to me.  
“Everyone this is Violet.” I motioned my head to Violet. “And that’s Lydia. Lydia is Violet’s babysitter when I have shows.” Happy stared at Violet, his face showing no emotions at all. My dad came up and smiled at Violet. Violet looked at him before smiling.  
“Papa!” She smiled. I giggled.  
“I told you I showed her pictures.” I said. He smiled and held out his hands and looked at me for permission. I nodded and he took Violet.  
“Hi there darlin.” He smiled at her. Everyone began to gush over her, except for Happy who was still just staring at her. My dad looked over at Happy.  
“You going to come meet your daughter?” My dad said. My eyes widened in shock.  
“You know?” I asked.  
“I told him after we realized you left. I told him how it was my fault.” Happy said while not taking his eyes off of Violet.  
“I gave him a black eye and a busted lip when he told me.” My dad said.  
“Yeah he did.” Happy said. He stepped closer to Violet. “Can I hold her?”  
“I don’t know…” I said. He looked at me.  
“Can we talk for a second?” Happy asked.  
“Yeah okay.” I said and lead him into the living room. I turned and looked at him.  
“I didn’t mean what I said that day.” He said after a couple of seconds of awkward silence.  
“Then why did you say it?” I asked.  
“A week before you told me that you were pregnant I heard you talking with Tara.” He said. I looked at him confused. He sighed. “You had told her that you were messing around with someone. That it wasn’t anything serious and you were probably going to end it soon.”  
“I… Oh…” I said as I remembered the conversation that I had with Tara. “Tara had found some condoms in my purse and I didn’t want her to tell my dad.” I told him.  
“So…?” He prompted.  
“Hap I didn’t mean it… I was actually… I was actually falling in love with you.” I confessed.  
“You… what?” His eyes widened slightly.  
“Look Hap I know that you never felt…” I was cut off when his lips came crashing down on mine.  
“I loved you too. I still love you.” He confessed once he pulled back away from my lips. I smiled.  
“We can’t go back to the way we were Hap.” I said.  
“I know.” He nodded. “But I want to be in your life and our daughters, please.”  
“We can take baby steps.” I said. “Let’s start with introducing you to your daughter.” He smiled and nodded. I lead him back into the foyer. Maybe this could be a new start for Violet and I.


End file.
